ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
ZAP SPACY
ZAP SPACY (Z'ata '''A'stromical 'P'ioneers '''SPACY) is an Earth based organization during the World of the Land of Light. Unlike other Earth based organizations, ZAP SPACY's mission is not protecting the Earth but exploring the universe for other planets for mankind to inhabit. When not having adventures they are the crew of a cargo ship for the various Earth colonies that exist at the time. History Decades after Alien Empera's assault on Earth, mankind had reached out into the stars. It had become an interstellar civilization and was still growing. Spearheading this expansion was ZAP SPACY, a organization tasked with exploration and cargo transport for the various Earth colonies. Their main goal was to find new livable or adaptable planets for mankind to colonize. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Pending Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Pending Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Elsewhere the ZAP SPACY crew, after their battle against Alien Rayblood, have now landed on an Earth-like planet known as "Dent." However their visit is quickly interrupted by the appearance of the monster Zaragas, who appears before them in a meteorite. After a short battle using their weapons, Rei sends his Gomora battle against the monster and after some assistance by the ZAP SPACY, Zaragas is destroyed. Immediately afterwards, the ZAP SPACY is shocked by the sudden appearance of Ultraman Mebius, who takes Rei and teleports away before the ZAP SPACY can respond. They decided to journey toward the Monster Graveyard in order to assist him. Suddenly, the Pendragon under attack by an Alien Zetton and his ship, Nurse. Fortunately, Shin Asuka appeared and dealt with Alien Zetton single-handedly while destroying Nurse with relative ease as Ultraman Dyna. He decided to help the ZAP SPACY in guiding them to the Monster Graveyard. Once arrived, the ZAP SPACY members assisted the Ultras and Rei in their battle against Ultraman Belial. Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero While Rei and Hyuga are patrolling in space, they receive an S.O.S. call from an alternate reality as they entered to detect it. Once they arrived on an unknown planet where Ultraman Zero fought the robotic Ultra Brothers, a heavily wounded alternate Hyuga reveals that two weeks ago, Alien Salome engineered a factory to create the Imitation Ultra Brothers to conquer all universes but however, the effect of their factory also emitting universal gaps to various universes. The alternate Hyuga entrusts this mission to Rei and Hyuga before he vanishes. Rei of the ZAP SPACY encounters Mecha Gomora, he sent out his Gomora to do battle. However, Mecha Gomora proved to be a challenge for Gomora, and so the mechanical double easily beats down Gomora. Shortly afterwards, Ultraman Zero arrives, saving the ZAP SPACY and battles Mecha Gomora himself. The tides turn to Zero's favor as his own strength is enough to hold back Mecha Gomora on his own, destroying one of his head crest horns and both of his claws with his Zero Sluggers. Soon, Zero is confronted by the Imitation Ultra Brothers and Mecha Gomora is called back for repairs, but not after taking out both Rei and Litra in the crossfire. Later, Rei found himself tied up and having lost the Battle Nizer. Suddenly, a warrior appeared and released Rei by destroying the machines with his attacks. The warrior was revealed to be an alternate Rei who wanted his counterpart's help. Shockingly, the counterpart also lost his Battle Nizer, angering him as the other Rei punched him on the stomach, making him regain his senses. As they witness the Imitation Ultra Brothers being teleported via Darklops Zero, Hyuga appeared and gived them the Neo Battle Nizer which the first Rei used to summon Gomora to destroy the robots. Herodia sent forth Mecha Gomora and ordered him to fight. Darklops Zero awakened and destroyed the whole factory with his Emerium Slash. Hyuga managed to catch Herodia but unfortunately, she died not before revealing that Darklops Zero wasn't their creation, but someone else's. While Gomora was controlled by both Reis it was overpowered by both Mecha Gomora and Darklops Zero, until Ultraman Zero finally appeared and assisted Gomora. After the battle was over, the alternate Rei stated he received his counterpart's memory while holding the Battle Nizer itself and vanished, bidding farewell to him. However, Darklops Zero still survived and self-destructed forcing everyone to flee from the Planet Chain's destruction. As they awakened, they at first thought that it was a dream but proven wrong when an alternate Hyuga called them and thanked them for their assistance. Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar Rei and Hyuga were planning a vacation on a planet but stopped when they witnessed a strange planet, while Rei and Captain Hyuga are investigating a planet they notice Princess Emerana being attacked by a Legionoid Beta. Rei summons Gomora to save the Princess and battled with the Legionoid and after a relatively short battle, Gomora destroys the Legionoid. Shortly after, Gomora is ambushed by Inpelaizer, King Joe, and Ace Killer, whom all team up and beat down Gomora until Gomora retreats back into his Battle Nizer. In part 2 of the special, after managed to bring Jean-Bot back to their side, they participate in a battle against Beatstar. With Beatstar knowing Jean-Nine's fighting style, Hyuga piloted the robot and assisted Zero. With the battle is over, they were made as one of the members of Ultimate Force Zero and resumed their journey to vacation. Members Main Members is the captain and leader of ZAP SPACY and the Space Pendragon and the big boss of Rei. He is hot-blooded man who is excellent in martial arts and has overcome many hardships all over the universe. Members have to call him "Boss." In Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar, he acted as the motion pilot for Jean-Nine in a battle against Beatstar. In Ultraman Festival 2012, a live stage show, he transformed into Ultraseven. - Member Rei= Rei is the newest teammate and a mysterious man with amnesia who joined as a member of ZAP SPACY. Being mysterious, he is also very often quiet. He is hostile to monsters and uses his Battle Nizer to fight them. He is haunted by the image of the giant (Ultraman) buried in the rock and visions of two giants fighting, Ultraseven and Armored Darkness. He forgot his real name but later learned that his real name is Reimon and he is a Rayblood. So far, he has only summoned the monsters Gomora, Litra, Eleking and Miclas from his Battle Nizer. - Member Haruna= is the subcaptain of the Space Pendragon. She is a strict ace pilot and is Hyuga's right-hand man. Although she was skeptical of Rei, she was rescued from Neronga by him and reconciled with him. It is later revealed that she came to planet Bolias to search for her older brother, who she believed was gone because of Bemstar but found and reunited with him on Vincent Isles. - Member Oki= is the rookie crew member of the Space Pendragon. He is a monster maniac who was majoring in monsterology at university. He reasoned that the giant in Rei's memory is an Ultraman. - Member Kumano= is the engineer of the Space Pendragon. The other members of Space Pendragon also tend to call him the Magician of the crew because of his great engineering skills.It is believed that he has worked with Hyuga the longest of the others. - Member Musashi= The alternate counterpart of Musashi Haruno is a ZAP SPACY operator who didn't join the Pendragon crew but instead works at the base. His first and only appearance is in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. }} Honorary Members - Shin Asuka= is Ultraman Dyna's human host. After being thrown from his own universe, he was searching for a way home when he came upon the Pendragon being attacked by Alien Zetton and Nurse. Defeating both in Human and Ultra forms, he temporarily joins the ZAP SPACY crew in their battle against Ultraman Belial, assisting them by taking them to the Monster Graveyard to help their teammate Rei. After the battle, Dyna escorted them from the Land of Light, back to their proper course via the Ultras' ability to create wormholes. }} Arsenal Equipment * : A multifunction gun which the ZAP SPACY crew uses for combat purposes. Mecha * : The space transport/battleship of the crew. The lower part is equipped with the variable cargo. Originally, although it is not a spacecraft for a battle, it's armed with the , the , and the . ** : A small fighter jet separated from the nose. ** : A small fighter jet separated from the top part. * : Same model as the Space Pendragon, but painted red. Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Attack Teams Category:Human Characters Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman Zero Category:Ultra Galaxy Characters